


Never mind to hold

by MysteriousMilkyWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMilkyWings/pseuds/MysteriousMilkyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone fights for a reason ,thou you can't see it sometimes, it's there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never mind to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Any relationship that I tag on this story may or may not appear depending on my choice of pursuing them. Relationship tags that I tag can mean friends with benefits , friend zone , friend/friend all the way to brother/sister love or brother/brother vice versa. Please also realized that this is fanfiction.NOT REAL!! we can only wish. I do own any of theses characters , nor get any profit of any kind. It would be nice thou.I forgot to mention I usually go off on my writing , so please don't be upset if you find something to be too violent, or disgusting. It meant to be shared. IF you have any suggestions on tags that I should change , if I can change them. Leave a comment below. I'm new to this . I am now a writer and viewer

** Eren POV  **

I glances at the horrific scene taking place in back of him. Bodies spread across the plain fields for what seemed like a forever path leading to the front gate of hell. I heard someone calling him, but the yelling of soldiers begging to be saved, cuts threw. " _This chaos...was this suppose to happen?!" "Weren't we strong enough to beat them""_ _How many more of my comrades have to give up_ _their life's!"_ As my voice gets swept over by the roars of titans. I see it. A white light at the end of this nightmare. This land which stretched on for miles. Appeared. Suddenly all the memories became clear. Hundreds of soldiers dying for this freedom, that only a few would actually get to see. I stood still for what seem like hours taken in all these memories." _I... This is me ,my life, her,his,theirs,them, ... I-i I I was here before!" *"This brat was going on about something_ _again_ "*Levi turns to see Eren smiling. _"Hey, Eren! Get a hold -" " Levi,you are amazing! "_ Eren can barely control himself. " _Did you lose it already,Yeager"_ Levi said knowing how some people crack at times like these." _Corporal, I remember." "I get it now, I see everything , and everyone" "I see our -_ " Levi let's Eren words soak in. He believes him, somehow a strange numbing sting went straight to his heart and continued throughout his body. Levi ignored it." _See our what,Eren!" "Our l_ -" As I feel my vision become blurry ,the wagon we were in flips.

 

 **Levi POV**.

 

" _Damn brat." "It happen so fast that I rarely had a chance to react. ""_ who just decides to remember everything once we are in the middle of escaping this pointless battle. " _Yeah, my pride did get damage, when Erwin told me , if things get rough to take the kid and run.""_ Knowing we wouldn't win, Erwin still decided to roll with it."" _I feel like I can't shit knowing I actually listen to the bastard , and_ _went with my gut""To run like the damn underground rat I am." "You know what, I probably didn't need Erwin to tell me that,_ _then again he knows me inside and out " I_ continue to search the area. Broken pieces of wood. Everywhere. Then blood. I panicked ." _Eren_!" The soldier's assigned to help us escape, were fighting back a group of Titans." _Corporals injures are serve._ " " _Damn idiots, Eren our main objective .Focus." Levi_ hadn't noticed but he was place on a horse. Since I'm on a horse might as well, look for Eren. Since their in the front . I'll search the back. As I grab the thin rope around the horse's mouth to tell the horse to move towards the direction I needed to go. I started to hear shouting." _Damn cadet's_ " you have to do more than that to keep me down. I hit the horse thigh .I start to head off." _Damn brat,if you die before you tell me the secret in killing the titans, I'll bring you back from titan hell, and beat the shit out of you._ Then again ,you would probably enjoy that too much. Remember how little Eren complain on the matter and practically kiss his boots from that point on.

**_Levi rode off , as his raven hair collided with the wind. He felt a tiny water drop for what he took as a sweat drop fell on his cheek .This what began his journey to finding Eren, an annoying task at hand ,but what Levi didn't know was that the clouds were turn darker. That would eventually casting out any light for miles._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual story that i have ever put online.My writing sucks, it always has, but please forgive my errors in this story. I will continue to post story's, so if I'm lucky an amazing writer or writers can get inspired to continue their unfinished stories ,that they keep forgetting about for like four months or eight. Not mentioning names, because it hard to finish a story when you have a life to live, and just using your gifted writing thoughts is enough for me, but it could be fantastic to update..... If you have any questions , leave a comment below.:')


End file.
